


The Crazy Thing I Call My Life

by randomerey



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Adoption, Crushes, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Junior Achievement Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomerey/pseuds/randomerey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily, a six-year-old girl, was adopted not long after her biological parents died. Her new mom and dad are nice, but...a little on the weird side. And so are all their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crazy Thing I Call My Life

_"Mommy? Mommy. MOMMY! MOMMY WAKE UP!" A little girl screams frantically, sitting next to her mother's body in a pool of blood. Her mother's blood._

_She hears sirens really close to her. A lady with bright green streaks in her black hair squats down next to the little girl._

_"Who are you?" the little girl asks. "Mommy said not to talk to strangers."_

_"I'm Officer Paal, but you can call me Kate, okay?" the lady says. "There. I'm not a stranger anymore. What's your name?"_

_"Emily." the little girl offers. She clings to her mother's hand like a life preserver._

_"Okay, Emily. Why don't you come with me and we'll get you cleaned up?" Officer Paal says._

_"No. I'm staying with Mommy." Emily replies obstinately._

_"I'll let you see your Mommy when you're all cleaned up." Kate tells the girl, who reluctantly agrees. She stands up and Kate takes her to the police station in her car, letting Emily sit in the front. The little girl pokes at all the computers and equipment in the police vehicle curiously, and Kate lets her._

_Kate takes her inside and lets her sit on the counter while she gets a washcloth. She lets Emily clean up her own arms and legs, only taking the washcloth to clean up the girl's face and hair._

_Another cop, a younger one, brings a bag in. It's got a couple of Emily's outfits in it. She doesn't ask how the policeman got it, only thanks him and picks out somthing clean to wear. She introduces herself to the younger cop, who introduces himself as Ben._

_Emily takes her outfit to the bathroom to change. When she comes back out, Kate goes and makes some phone calls while Ben plays with the six year old. He lets her wear his hat and badge, and she marches around playing police officer. She tells Ben that she played this at school with her friends. Her friend Adam had a pair of fake handcuffs that they would use to arrest people on charges of forgetting to return pencils or running with scissors._

_Kate returns with a grim look on her face and says something to Ben. Emily, sensing something is wrong, gives him his badge and hat. Ben smiles and thanks the girl._

_Kate takes the girl into another room and explains that her mom can't look after her, so someone else is going to until her mom gets better._

_What she doesn't tell Emily is that her mom is never going to get better._


End file.
